Devil May Cry (shop)
Devil May Cry is the titular shop that Dante manages in the ''Devil May Cry'' series. In Devil May Cry 3, Dante's first office was destroyed by demons. The games don't clarify if he rebuilt Devil May Cry on the same location or simply moved, though the similarity in architecture when the store is shown again in Devil May Cry 4 suggests that it's the same location. Appearance From the outside, the shop looks like a normal brick building, with a few stairs leading up to a set of double doors and a neon sign on the brick awning declaring the shop's name. The logo of the shop always changes depending on the series, never seeming to remain the same. Inside, the office is one large, roughly square-shaped room with stairs leading to an open second story to the left of the entry and a bathroom across from it. Above the bathroom on the second floor is a furnished bedroom which Dante seems not to use, as he is only ever shown sleeping on the sofa or at his desk. In all games the player can see demons' skulls mounted on the wall along with Dante's many weapons. In some of the games, Dante's trophies change to reflect the specific enemies encountered in that game, such as a Scarecrow in Devil May Cry 4 or a Hell Sloth in Devil May Cry 3. There is always a pizza in the shop: seen in the beginning of Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, and Dante's half of Devil May Cry 4, along with the anime and the manga. The office's furniture always consists of an antique jukebox worth quite a bit of money, a billiard table with snooker cues, a sofa, and Dante's personal desk and chair. Instruments are also present, usually only a drum set although an electric guitar has accompanied it. Other pieces of clutter—such as boxes, a potted plant, a small refrigerator, a dart board, a trash can, and a coat tree—fill in the space, although their style and position are rarely preserved between appearances. The desk always has a framed picture of Dante's mother and an old-fashioned, rotary dial, black telephone on it. Name Origin In Devil May Cry, it is explained that many believe that the shop's name comes from Dante's might, against which "even a devil may cry." However, in Devil May Cry 3, it is revealed that the name comes from something Lady said to Dante while trying to comfort him over the loss of Vergil: "Maybe somewhere out there, even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, don't you think?" Devil Never Cry After the events on Mallet Island, the shop was renamed "Devil Never Cry". This is what Dante said to Trish to give her comfort near the end of the first Devil May Cry game. He believed that her tears demonstrated that she possessed human feelings and that fact alone made her the equal of a human. In other words, only those who are incapable of tears are true devils. The name, however, did not last and was later reverted to "Devil May Cry." Interactions Every time a stranger barges into the office, Dante always assumes they intend to use his bathroom, and lazily tells them its location. This can be seen happening in the original Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3 and the anime. When the telephone rings, Dante will stomp or slam the table with his feet to make the phone bounce into his hand rather than regularly picking it up. Trish, however, answers the phone like any normal person would. Additionally, whenever his desk chair is knocked over, Dante will kick it into the air, where it will flip several times before landing on the floor on its legs, instead of simply righting it. Dante refuses to clean, though if people complain enough, he will generate a strong gust of wind with a powerful sword swing to blow away loose clutter and dirt, as seen in the anime. Patty Lowell is the only character ever shown to actually clean the shop regularly and thoroughly. As one of Dante's trademark actions, the front doors of the shop are almost never swung open - in fact, they are nearly always knocked down and broken. In the original Devil May Cry, Trish drives through the doors; in Devil May Cry 3 and 4'', Dante kicks the doors open. The only three in-game instances in which the doors are not kicked down are in ''Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, and Devil May Cry 3. For the first game, Trish and Dante open the door at the end of the game prior to the credits. For its sequel, because Lucia ran outside upon hearing the sound of a motorcycle, it is assumed that either the door was left open, or there was no door. In the third game, Arkham walks into the shop by opening the door and at the end of the game Dante enters the shop after examining the shop's sign. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Locations